1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to meat cutting machines and in particular to a novel meat cutting machine which has an endless belt that carries a number of meat holding flights to move the meat past a cutter who cuts the meat and then it is ejected from the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,748,146 and 3,593,369 relate to meat handling machines, but they do not provide a meat moving machine which has a tilted work area and which has an automatic discharge mechanism for the meat after it has been processed.